Donald Duck and the One Bear
|Image file = .jpg |Image size = 200 |Row 1 title = Author |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 1978 |Row 4 title = Theme |Row 5 title = Number |Row 6 title = Type |Row 7 title = Edition |Row 8 title = Publisher |Row 8 info = Western Publishing Company |Row 9 title = Pages |Row 1 info = Walt Disney Productions|Row 5 info = 102-43|Row 6 info = A Little Golden Book|Row 9 info = 24}}Donald Duck and the One Bear is a Little Golden Book that was published in 1978 starring Disney's Donald Duck. Synopsis Donald Duck is baking three pizzas - pineapple and sardines for him, pepperoni for Daisy, and sausage for his nephews. While he and the nephews go out to get Daisy, a shaggy brown bear appears. As he smells the pizzas through the window, he comes in through it. He eats a slice of Daisy pizza, but it's too hot. He eats a slice of the nephews' pizza, but it's too cold. He eats a slice of Donald's pizza, and it's just right. He eats the whole pizza until it's all gone. Then the bear goes in the living room looking for a place to sit. He sits on the nephews' couch, but it's too soft. He sits on Daisy's chair, but he doesn't sit there for long, as there are needles on it. He sits on Donald's favorite rocking chair, and it's just right. He rocks back and forth and falls backwards with a crash. Now, the bear wants a place to sleep on. He goes to the nephews' bedroom, but their beds are too small. He then finally sleeps on Donald's bed. When the ducks came back, they are shocked to see that somebody ate a slice of Daisy's pizza (not quite, at least he tried) and a slice of the nephews' pizzas and all of Donald's pizza! In the living room, the nephews see that somebody squashed their couch cushions and Daisy picks up a broken knitting needle. Donald is furious that somebody sat on his rocker and it fell over, thinking it broke to pieces. Donald calls for help in his room and hides behind the dresser. Daisy and the nephews come in and see the bear sleeping on Donald's bed. Donald plans to wake up the bear and take it downstairs, but when the doorbell rings, a man name Charlie appears asking Donald what's happened to Pizza. Donald misunderstandingly tells the man that his is eaten by a bear, when Charlie tells him that Pizza is his pet bear! He happens to be the owner of Charlie's Pizza, and the slogan is: "When you're as hungry as a bear, eat Charlie's Pizza." Charlie finds Pizza upstairs in Donald's room. He snaps a leash on the bear and walk out the door. The ducks are relieved when later the doorbell rings again, and Charlie returns with three more pizzas. They are pineapple and sardine, Pizza's favorite! And they all dig in. Appearing 'Featured Characters:' *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Pizza the Bear *Charlie 'Supporting Characters:' * 'Locations:' *Donald's House Notes Trivia Recommended Links Cover Gallery Category:Little Golden Books Category:1978 Category:Little Golden Book Category:Disney Category:Disney Books